


Under the Mistletoe

by gothic_burrito



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: A Winter's Promise, F/M, I guess this is yearing, back at it again with the awkwardness, first chapter is canon compliant, second chapter is not tho, two idiots and one mistletoe, very confused yearning tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_burrito/pseuds/gothic_burrito
Summary: Two situations in which Ophelia and Thorn find themselves under a mistletoe. One at the beginning and one further into their relationship.(The second chapter is AU because the fandom needs the fluff that it deserves!)
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen… I know that I have AU chapters to finish… but I’m in the middle of the same chapter for a week now and I need a nice little pick-me-up to get the creative juices flowing  
> again.
> 
> Besides… this idea is so freaking adorable I am shocked no one has done it so far.  
> The entire premise of this is based on [this fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdYaIxBDTqF/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) of Ophelia and Thorn under the mistletoe by [Camille Ruzé](https://www.instagram.com/camolaruze/) on Instagram 💕
> 
> Last note, I swear! This is part of an all-nighter that kind of happened because the slightest drop of caffeine puts me in complete insanity mode and I had a large cup earlier… bad decisions were made and now I’m dealing with the consequences. The plan is to finish this in one sitting, edit it, post it and then go back to Pedagogy revision until I have to go to my last business economics tutorial of the semester… might I add that it’s almost 4 am at the time that I’m writing this note… pray for the last few brain cells that I have left 😂✌

Ophelia had lost track of how long she was stuck in Berenilde’s mansion but it had to have been a couple of weeks by now. Time seemed to stretch endlessly so she couldn’t be sure how long it had actually been. Of course, she could ask Thorn, but she had made a habit of only talking to him if it was inevitable. He had tried to make an effort to answer her questions and in turn, had made a few extremely clumsy attempts on small talk but Ophelia had noticed how uncomfortable he had been throughout all of their conversations so she had made a mental note to leave him in peace for now.

However, on this particular day, there was not really any way to avoid his company, if she did not wish to be locked in her room again. She still had to be under constant supervision and Rosaline had retired for a few hours because she was feeling unwell. Therefore, she found herself in the library together with Thorn, both on opposite ends of the room. The animist had picked up a random book from the shelves like she often did. She had no idea about the contents of it but leafing through the pages had a strangely calming effect on her. Maybe it was one of the books Rosaline had repaired previously and the traces of her animism were affecting her own mood. Or maybe she was starting to imagine things.

The scribbling of Thorn’s pen and the occasional scratching of Ophelia’s nails on the pages were the only sounds in the room and the atmosphere was as tense as always. It was still a foreign feeling for Ophelia to not be surrounded by loud people all of the time. Quiet moments like this one simply did not happen with her family around. Someone was always bickering, complaining, or telling a story. In a way, she had never noticed those things until they weren’t there anymore. A sudden wave of homesickness rose inside her and she pulled the scarf tighter around her shoulders to ground herself for a moment. This was not the time to start crying. Thorn already thought her a fragile little thing, crying in the middle of the day because she missed her family certainly wouldn’t do that any good.

She was buried so deep in the memories of her family that she missed it when the pen stopped. She also didn’t hear Thorn getting up from his spot at the desk and coming over to her. So, when she noticed his tall shadow slightly looming over her, she had to repress a surprised squeal as she was ripped out of her thoughts in an instant. Thorn didn’t seem to notice her reaction. Or more likely, he didn’t care.

“I have to leave you for a moment. One of the servants is going to bring you to your room in the meantime.” He said coolly. His stone face not betraying any sort of emotion. Ophelia couldn't figure out what he was thinking or feeling behind this marble façade. She had occasionally tried to find the answers for her questions in his eyes but they were just as expressionless as the rest of his face. She had figured that he either had no emotion what so ever or that he was ridiculously good at hiding them. So far, the first thought seemed more likely but she was not sure if he was truly heartless like everyone made him out to be.

Ophelia refused to reply and just got up in silence. They were walking towards the door in unison until Thorn suddenly stopped and put one of his arms out to prevent Ophelia from reaching the door. She looked up at him in confusion and noticed that his cheeks had turned a rosy pink. The little animist had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. He was blushing. The serious Treasurer of the Pole was actually blushing. But what had caused it? She moved her gaze from Thorn toward the door. It had looked like he had been staring at something in the direction of it.

Ophelia’s glasses turned a light shade of red when she found what had thrown Thorn off so much. The door was wide open and at the top of the doorframe hung a big mistletoe.

They had started to appear around the mansion a few days ago and Berenilde had explained that it was some sort of celebration that happened each year around the same time. It was obviously thought up and carried out by the Mirages. The little plants were illusions that could pop up under any doorframe at any moment. Berenilde had further explained that if two people ended up under the same mistletoe, they had to kiss before they could move away.

Ophelia let out a small sigh of relief. Thanks to Thorn’s insightfulness they managed to not step through the door at the same time. Sure, there was no real obligation to share a kiss but it would have been awkward nonetheless.

A couple of hours had passed since Ophelia had been back in her room before she heard the familiar noise of a key turning in the lock. One of the servants entered shily and informed her that the treasurer was back and had asked for her company in the library. Ophelia wondered why he wanted her around if they just ended up sharing awkward silence for hours on end. But she was glad for every second she did not have to spend locked away in her room.

The door of the library was already in sight and the loud rustling of papers suggested that Thorn had also resumed his previous task of sorting and writing on documents. Ophelia took a deep breath and was about to step into the room. But the sudden appearance of her fiancé stopped her dead in her tracks. He had been on the way out of the room in long determinate strides and almost crashed into the small woman that was his future wife. They stopped a few centimeters apart from each other. Eyes wide and pulse quickened.

It was at that moment, that Ophelia remembered the mistletoe that had been hanging on the doorframe. She raised her eyes slightly and blushed furiously when she saw that it was still there. And this time they were both standing directly under it. Thorn appeared to have taken the hint because he blushed as well even without looking up.

Ophelia took a sharp breath in and directed her eyes fully onto Thorn’s face. He was avoiding her gaze at all cost but still couldn’t take his eyes off of her. An unusual feeling of uneasiness settled in the pit of Ophelia’s stomach. The way he was looking at her did something to her that she could not categorize. She suddenly felt vulnerable and powerful at the same time. As if it was on her how this situation would pan out. And from the way he was frozen to the spot, she might actually be right with that assumption. He seemed utterly lost in his own head.

The animist didn’t know what to do. The obvious and most reasonable choice would be to ask him to move out of the way and to simply enter the library like nothing had happened. But a small part of her was wondering what would happen if she tried to pull him down for a small peck on the cheek. He was too tall for her to fully initiate anything so what if he would pull away at that moment? Ophelia would for a fact die of embarrassment on the spot. She shouldn’t even be thinking such a thing. She hated him. He had brought her to this awful place and let her pull every single piece of information out of him as if it brought him almost physical pain to talk to her. So why was she wondering how his skin would feel against her lips…

“I leave you two alone for one afternoon and this is what happens. Step away from my niece, sir! You are way too close to her!” Rosaline’s shrill voice shattered the moment. The older woman leaped between the couple and pulled Ophelia back by her scarf. The blush on both Thorn’s and also Ophelia’s face deepened even further. The situation had just gotten ten times more embarrassing. Thorn turned on his heels and went straight back to his desk. Not looking back at Ophelia or Rosaline, who were slowly entering the library behind him.

Ophelia’s head was still spinning. Why wasn’t she feeling relieved that it was over? She should be grateful that Rosaline had intervened. But she wasn’t. The small part of her that had wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Thorn was frustrated. She could not make sense of her own feelings. He was a literal block of ice. Surely there could not be anything pleasant about kissing him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well would you look at that, it's simp o'clock. I don't see myself getting any academic work done today so here have the second chapter😂  
> I've been DYING to write fluff like this! Been in my personal simp cloud for a couple of minutes/hours before writing this chapter so I feel like some of those personal feelings have transferred into the actual chapter🤭  
> Also, who allowed me to write cute shit like this in the middle of quarantine? Guess I have to climb down that rabbit hole full stop and go all out on fluff now.😂

It had been a very quiet day so Ophelia had decided to close the consultancy for the day and head home. She had a few letters for her family that she wanted to send out the next day so she decided an early start on those would leave her with more leisure time in the evening. Thorn had cut down his own work hours significantly so that they could at least spend the evenings and nights together without interruptions and she was glad she didn’t have to spoil their alone time with letter writing.

Upon arriving at their house, she shed her coat and bag and went into the study to commence on the letters. However, when she opened the drawer, she had assumed the paper to be in, she found something entirely different. The animist had no idea how it even got here. It had been years since she had seen one and she could tell that this one was not an illusion; this was the real deal. A mistletoe.

She stretched one of her gloved hands out and carefully took it out of the drawer. It was relatively small but the green leaves were fresh and bright green. It looked freshly cut.

Ophelia turned it in her hand for a bit and thought back on the first time she saw such a plant. It was nearly six years now since that awkward moment under the mistletoe with Thorn. Their relationship had changed a great deal since then and now she could recognize the first sparks of the love that she felt for her husband now. She had been confused and unsure of herself and her own feelings for days after that incident but now Ophelia knew that what she had felt was anticipation and disappointment upon being interrupted. She had wanted to detest him so much so that she had pushed every other feeling she could harbor for her fiancé completely away from her.

A small smile spread across her lips as she imagined his scarlet face when the realization had hit him. He had later confessed to her, that he had already been in love with her at the time. In fact, according to him, he fell in love almost instantly. Which was hard to believe considering his coldness and indifference towards her in the beginning. But to be honest, he had never stopped appearing cold, she had just realized that it had nothing to do with her as a person. It was simply the way he was.

Suddenly Ophelia had an idea. Since their first encounter with a mistletoe had gone so wrong, she wondered if they could not repeat the incident. Hastily burrowing the mistletoe in the pocket of her dress, she got up and went over to the big mirror in the hallway. She desperately hoped that he had no clients right now.

One arm at a time, she tried to figure out if the closet was open. After years of knowing each other, the play with the opened or closed closet door was still a set part of their relationship. It was reassuring to know that something had not changed. Ophelia could not feel any coats so she continued to pass through the mirror entirely. Clutching the frame for stability, since she had no desire to fall to the ground and startle her husband. One foot after the other down on the floor, she let go of the frame and made her way over to Thorn’s office area. It had not changed ever since she saw it for the first time but she felt like it was now warmer than it used to be when she came here disguised as Mime.

Thorn was hunched over his desk as per usual. He did however lift his head as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. His face showed no surprise when he saw her walking towards him. She visited him quite often during the day.

“Do you need something?” His voice sounded as cold as ever but Ophelia could tell that he was a bit concerned. Usually, she greeted him first and cut straight to the reason for her visit. Today, however, she just kept on walking up to him until she stood right next to him. He turned around in his chair to keep his steal gaze on her. A slight shiver ran down her back seeing that they were almost at eye level due to him sitting and her standing.

One of her hands slid into her dress pocket and delicately closed around the mistletoe. Careful, as to not break the fragile plant, she pulled it out and dangled it in the air between them. “I found something in our house earlier. Reminds you of something?” She purred. Thorn’s eyes grew large and she could see him swallowing deliberately. Amused, Ophelia leaned a little closer. She could feel his breath on her face now. Their eyes locked for a fraction before Ophelia closed the gap and kissed her husband square on the lips. He responded by bringing one of his large hands up to her cheek and pulling her closer.

They broke apart a little breathless and Thorn continued to caress her face for a moment. Small gestures like this were the true indicator of how deep his feelings for her actually were. She knew that she was the only person he could stand touching and it gave their relationship a sort of desperate aspect that played into him making her feel so deliciously alive.

“You know, that first time that we stood under one of those. I was actually disappointed that Rosaline interrupted us.” She confessed. Thorn raised one of his light eyebrows. He didn’t believe her. Typical.

“I’m being serious! I was confused about the way I felt but I later recognized that it was definitely disappointment. I wanted to see how you would react if I had kissed you on the cheek.” Ophelia started stroking his arm absentmindedly but continued the eye contact.

“I already told you that I… how I felt about you then. So the reaction would have been… probably not what you had anticipated.” Thorn grumbled, completely missing the point of her declaration. Ophelia rolled her eyes and pinched his arm lightly, making him flinch. “No, you don’t understand what I’m trying to say. I didn’t mean that I wanted to tease you. I was curious what it would feel like to kiss you and if it would be pleasant… for both of us.”

This had certainly rendered him speechless. He just gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth for a solid half-minute without saying a single word. Eventually regaining his composure, he picked up her hand from his arm and held it in his. “Well, I can say that I would have liked it very much.” He declared sincerely. Ophelia’s smile widened even more. “I think I would have liked it too. No, scratch that. I know that I would have liked it. After all, … I like it now.” She breathed before leaning in and kissing him tenderly on the scar on his cheek. A small noise of contentment pushed past Thorn’s thin lips. She knew how sensitive he was on his scars. It was one of the reasons why she liked them so much. They gave her almost unlimited opportunities to bring pleasure to her husband.

Ophelia took yet again the initiative and sat down on his lap. Slightly snuggling into his chest but careful to not let go of his hand. “Tell me, husband, how long do you have before you can come home? I have a few other ideas concerning this little mistletoe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are some bigger grammatical or spelling errors in these two chapters but I am too tired to proofread more than twice and usually that's not enough to catch every typo or misplaced word. 😅

**Author's Note:**

> Also smol acknowledgment that I made a Mirror Visitor crack video the other day... I... yeah let's not talk about it. I should really focus on my classes more😂 Aaanyway, if you are interested, you can find it [here](https://youtu.be/JdbeBkbHids/) ❤


End file.
